Lo Siento
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: –¡TRATÉ PERO NO PUDE!–grito desde el fondo de mi garganta.–¡NO PUDE DETENERLOS! En ese preciso momento, noto cómo las lágrimas caen y atraviesan sus mejillas. Ella se deja caer al piso, tras perder la fuerza de sus piernas. Tapa su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, tratando de esconderse de mí. Me acerco un poco a ella, pero su gimoteo me obliga a retroceder./Para Amanda con amor


**¡Hola!**

**No pensaba publicar pero OOPS tengo este oneshot que se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga muy especial.**

**Amanda Stryder Hawthorne. Mi gran amiga que va a ser escritora o sino mato a cualquiera para que lo consiga.**

**¿Por qué te lo estoy dedicando? Porque el sábado fue tu cumpleaños y porque te quiero mucho y porque sí. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que me habías pedido un oneshot de Galeniss y la verdad que... -suspiro- Me voy a poner a llorar si sigo escribiendo pero bueno...**

**Hace meses que comenzamos a hablarnos y todo gracias a uno de tus fics. ¡Nos hicimos grandes amigas! Y todas las semanas me la paso esperando a que me llegue algún mail de diciendo que me mandaste un inbox.**

**Te quiero tanto que te lo dedico, porque es un Gale POV (sé que te encantan ;)**

**¡Espero te guste!**

* * *

**Lo Siento**

_Traté_

_Pero no pude_

* * *

Lavo mis ásperas manos, y luego mi rostro. El agua es tan fría que me ayuda a despertarme. Seco ambas manos con una toalla y miro fijamente mi propio reflejo, que se proyecta en mi agrietado espejo.

¿Quién soy? No lo sé.

La gente cambia. Yo he cambiado.

Seis años atrás, yo era una persona completamente diferente. Solía tener diecinueve años. Solía ser un rebelde. Soldado. Amigo. Hermano. Hijo… un muchacho.

Tan solo un muchacho. Uno que buscaba venganza. Un muchacho que odiaba a todo el mundo. Yo era un muchacho que luchaba por lo que creía que era justo.

Confié en alguien… pero…

Solía tener una familia. Solía tener amigos. Solía ser feliz. _Solía serlo…_

Abandono el cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Tomo una camisa negra (a pesar de que no sé si ese es su color original, o si está extremadamente sucia) y un par de jeans. Busco la vieja caja que he escondido por años en mi ropero. Cuando la encuentro, hayo mis viejas botas de caza en su interior. Están tan destruidas como mi persona.

El Distrito 2 no me ha tratado muy bien que digamos. Soy un agente de la paz. Mejor dicho, soy un entrenador… En realidad, soy el jefe. Eso es lo que la presidenta me dio en compensación de todo lo perdí. Ella me dio un trabajo pero que "me pierda" como lo ha hecho Annie odair.

Visito a Annie dos veces por semana, a veces lo hago con Johanna. Los dos cuidamos de su pequeño niño mientras ella habla con su doctor. El pequeño tiene el cabello de Annie y los ojos de Finnick. Cada vez que veo mi reflejo en sus ojos, lo único que quiero hacer es levantarme y huir. Es como regresar a ese oscuro momento y revivir la muerte de su padre una, y otra… _y otra vez. _

Tendría que haber eso hecho algo ese día, hace seis años. _¡Tendría que haber hecho algo, por el amor de Dios!_

¡Él era mi amigo! Y yo simplemente lo dejé ir… ¡Dejé que muriera en manos de esos _putos_ mutos!

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

Fuego y destrucción. Celos es lo que siento cada vez que veo a todas esas felices familias que viven alrededor de mi casa. Los odio. Los odio a cada uno y tan solo por la simple razón de en lo que me he convertido: un fuego salvaje que succiona la felicidad de todo aquel que me rodea.

Visto mi campera de cuero y salgo de mi solitaria casa. No la llamo "hogar" porque MI verdadero hogar fue destruido y se encuentra muy lejano. Lo que es gracioso, es que hoy voy a visitar el lugar donde esta se encontraba.

Sae la Grasienta logró convencerme, por teléfono, de visitarla mientras chequeo el progreso de aprendizaje de los agentes de la paz del Distrito 12.

Es pleno invierno, por lo que la nieve golpea mi rostro cuando cierro la puerta. La verdad, mi casa no es la gran cosa. Es tan solo una pequeña construcción con dos cuartos y una cocina tan pequeña como el baño. Grises paredes, grises cortinas, grises mantas… todo demuestra cómo soy en realidad.

Sigo un estrecho camino de adoquines hasta la estación del tren. Al llegar, retiro la molesta capa de nieve que se ha compactado contra la suela de mis botas, y compro un boleto para el primer tren con destino al Distrito 12. El hombre de la boletería me dice que voy a tener que esperar un par de horas.

–Esperaré aquí. –le digo. Me dirijo hacia un banco de metal y tomo asiento, cruzando mis brazos contra mi pecho.

–¿Desea un poco de café, Soldado Hawthorne? –me pregunta, acercándose con cautela.

–No, gracias. –respondo, sonriendo gentilmente, tratando de no concentrarme en la palabra "soldado".

–Va a ser un largo viaje, señor… –dice, sentándose a mi lado. –¿Por qué no lleva una valija consigo?

–Es sólo por un día, Al –digo, sonriéndole de lado al viejo hombre. Conozco a Al desde el primer día que llegué aquí. Él es un hombre amable, aunque tiene la costumbre de tratarme como si tuviese cincuenta años más que él. –No necesito una.

–¡Como usted diga! –dice Albert, riendo. –Espero que tenga un buen viaje, señor.

Él se levanta y acomoda su saco.

–Gracias, Al. –le sonrío y él se aleja.

Luego de un par de horas esperando en la solitaria estación, ya me encuentro subiendo la escalerilla del tren.

* * *

En realidad, el viaje tampoco es muy largo que digamos. Me encontré con Annie y su hijo en la estación del Distrito 4. Por supuesto, luce igual de escuálida que siempre, aunque sus ojos destellaban de felicidad. Unos días atrás, había hablado con ella y me había pedido si podía acompañarme.

–¿De veras tu doctor te dejó hacer eso? ¿Te dejó salir de tu distrito? –le pregunté en cuanto se sentí a mi lado. Yo dejé que el pequeño se sentara sobre mis rodillas.

–Sí, ¿acaso no me crees? –me respondió, riendo. Verla feliz desde… lo que pasó… es muy extraño, por lo que sonrío de lado. De todos modos, la risa acabó en cuanto se concentró en observar el paisaje a través de la ventana del compartimiento.

Para cuando bajamos del tren, encontramos a una anciana esperando por nosotros. Annie se arrodilla frente a su hijo y le viste un pesado abrigo. Luego, besa su mejilla. Cuando exhalo, logro ver el vaho de mi aliento.

Sae la Grasienta se acerca a nosotros, con pasos apresurados, y abraza a Annie. Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de afecto (o por lo menos eso es lo que presiento en su mirada). Rara vez deja que su hijo la abrace, por lo que me sorprende la manera en que rodea a Sae con sus brazos.

–¡Tú debes ser Annie! –dice la anciana, sonriendo ampliamente. –Me han contado mucho de ti y de tu hijo. –Sae le sonríe al niño que se está escondiendo detrás de Annie. –¿Sabes? Tal vez luzco extraña, pero no muerdo. –dice ella, arrodillándose frente a él, quien cubre su rostro con la pierna de su madre. De repente, le sonríe un poco, pero eso no implica que deje de abrazar la pierna de Annie.

Luego, Sae se pone de pie y me mira.

–¿G-Gale? –susurra asombrada. Yo asiento y corre hacia mis brazos. –Lo siento tanto por todo lo que te ha ocurrido… Lo siento tanto… –dice disimuladamente a mi oído, sonando casi como un sollozo.

¿Recordará a mi madre? ¿Recordará a mis hermanos? ¿Y a Posy? ¿Acaso recordará todas las veces que fui con ella al Quemador cuando _ella_ se encontraba en los Juegos? Sae es, algo así, como de mi familia. Prácticamente, crio a mi madre.

–Todo ocurrió tan rápido ese día… ¡Podría haber hecho algo por detenerlos! –continúa.

Yo permanezco en silencio.

* * *

Mientras caminamos por un estrecho camino de tierra, algunas personas se quedan mirándome fijamente. Pero realmente no me importa, ya que estoy concentrado en cómo ha cambiado mi distrito. Las calles lucen más felices de lo que solían ser, y hasta pareciera que las bombas nunca hubieran pasado por aquí… Hay algunos edificios nuevos y otros restaurados que llevan unos hermosos y dorados sinsajos volando, pintados.

Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que leo una frase en una pared.

_Nunca olvidaremos_

_Que la paz ha vuelto_

_Nunca olvidaremos_

_Larga vida al Sinsajo_

Sacudo mi cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. Sae la Grasienta sigue hablando con Annie acerca de… No lo sé, cosas de chicas, supongo. Por lo que creo que no me han prestado la más mínima atención.

Comienzo a creer que aquí la gente ama tanto al Sinsajo como hace seis años atrás…

Pongo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta en el preciso instante en que llegamos a la Plaza. Freno y miro al mi alrededor.

Este es el lugar donde todo cambió. Aquí la eligieron a _ella_. Aquí me castigaron. Aquí _ellos_ se casaron.

Lamo mis labios, ya que se encuentran secos por el clima tan congelado. Cruzo mis brazos y cierro los párpados, suspirando, mientras camino al lado de Sae, Annie y su pequeño hijo.

Él tironea de mi pantalón y yo lo miro, alzando una ceja.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Tío Gale? –me pregunta y yo trago saliva, sin saber qué responderle.

_¿Tío Gale? Esa es una nueva,_ pienso.

–Todo está bien. –respondo, finalmente, sacudiendo su oscuro cabello como si fuese un cachorrito. Él me sonríe.

–Creo que esta es tu parada, Gale. –dice Sae, deteniéndonos frente al Edificio de Justicia. –Nuestro Alcalde está esperando por ti adentro. Él me pidió que escoltara desde la Estación del Tren. –ella me sonríe y yo froto mis manos. –Mientras tanto, nosotras iremos a visitar a alguien ¿verdad?

Mira a Annie y ella asiente, tomando la mano del pequeño niño.

–F-Finnick quiere conocer a su madrina. –dice ella, y me sorprende que finalmente nombre a Finnick Jr. por su nombre… que haya pronunciado, finalmente, el nombre "Finnick" luego de tantos largos y dolorosos años. La miro fijamente por un segundo, porque sé sobre quién está hablando. –Te veremos allí, ¿verdad?

–Tú… –comienzo a decir, aunque no encuentro una manera de expresarme sin herir sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo. –Tú vas a ir a ver a K-Katniss. –tartamudeo. Es raro, nombrarla a _ella_… es raro. –Tan sólo me pediste venir para ver a _ella y a su esposo._

Siento como la furia recorre mis venas, pero debo controlarme, ya que era obvio que iba a querer venir por eso…

–Ustedes… Ustedes solían ser amigos. –me susurra, y yo dirijo mi mirada a Sae la Grasienta, quien me sonríe melancólicamente.

–Solíamos serlo, Annie. _Solíamos_. –Cuando miro sus ojos de cordero, trago saliva. Sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro. –Vale. Te veo allí.

* * *

El Alcande Undersee era un poco más interesante que el nuevo. Este habla mucho pero no dice nada. Además, no luce muy inteligente… Viste completamente de amarillo, y eso me hace creer que proviene del Capitolio. Tal vez era un ciudadano del Capitolio o un político de allí que se decidió por trabajar en este distrito…

Él dice algo sobre los agentes de la paz, sobre los que vinieron específicamente de mi nuevo distrito. Algo de que no obedecen sus reglas o algo por el estilo…

–No lo sé. Le dije a uno que abriera mi frasco de mermelada pero se negó a hacerlo…

Sí. Definitivamente, él es del viejo Capitolio.

–No fueron entrenados para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ellos cuidan de la población de su distrito. –le digo, con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

–Honestamente, creo que tendrías que ser entrenador para hacer lo que yo les diga. –me responde, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo miro el reloj de pared: llevo escuchando a este hombre durante dos largas, infinitas, torturantes horas…

–De todos modos, –llama mi atención, –no ha surgido ningún tipo de problemas desde hace tres años.

–Me alegro. –le digo, levantándome del sillón de cuero en el que me encontraba sentado. –Escuché que algunos tienen un pequeño problema con el invierno… –río cuando digo eso.

–Bueno… Hemos tenido algunos problemas con las estufas. Algunas no están trabajando correctamente y tenemos ciertos problemas con el gas de nuestra zona. –dice con un tono avergonzado. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y frota sus manos, incómodo. –Traté hablar con ciertas personas sobre el asunto, pero no muchos me han prestado la más mínima atención…

–No se preocupe, Alcalde Lux, –digo, caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla. –Voy a tratar de hablar con algunos de ellos por usted. Tal vez, tendría que tatar de lucir más como un líder que como un payaso. Y estoy diciendo esto de la manera más respetuosa que puedo, por supuesto. –Él me mira sorprendido mientras río.

–¿Y qué me recomienda hacer, Soldado Hawthorne?

–Acostumbrarse a la ropa negra –digo, señalando su saco amarillo patito. –Si continúa llevando esto, estoy seguro de que la gente lo va a confundir con un ave.

–Trataré, trataré… –ríe el Alcalde Lux. –Nos vemos en el próximo año

–Hasta entonces, Alcalde.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras camino a través de los pasillos, recuerdo eel día en el que tuve que despedirme de Katniss, antes de que se vaya al Capitolio por primera vez.

Hace siete años, solía llamarla _Catnip_.

Ahora sólo es _ella_.

Cierro mi abrigo antes de salir del Edificio de Justicia, y abandonar la calidez de ese lugar. Cruzo mis brazos contra mi pecho y comiendo a caminar a lo largo de un solitario camino. A lo lejos, puedo ver unas enormes mansiones, una al lado de la otra. Volteo a ver hacia atrás, logrando distinguir la Mina de Carbón y la inmensidad de la Veta.

Ese era mi hogar… y ahora está completamente destruido.

A los costados del camino, hay unos pequeños amontonamientos de nieve y algún que otro árbol solitario. Observo una de las casas y contemplo su jardín delantero: el césped es verde brillante y tiene unas pequeñas florecillas blancas esparcidas por allí. Hasta hay un pequeño árbol que aún no ha terminado de crecer.

Es su casa.

Bueno, en realidad, es _su_ casa.

Permanezco frente a la puerta durante unos minutos. No sé si tendría que irme o tocar. Annie se enojaría conmigo, pero no me importa. Vale, sí, me importa porque es una de mis amigas más cercanas, pero yo no… Yo no me siento completamente seguro como para hacer esto.

Tras varios titubeos, toco la puerta… pero nadie responde. Tal vez están tomando el té o haciendo cosas de chicas. De repente, puedo oír unos pasos acercándose.

–¿Quién es?

La puerta se abre y… me congelo.

–Tú. –susurra, pero ella no luce sorprendida de verme o feliz… sino enfurecida.

–Yo… Hola. –digo, sonriendo incómodo. Paso mi mano por mi nuca. –Creo que debería irme. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí así que…

–No, no. Entra. –dice. –Entra.

Lo dudo por un segundo, pero hace tanto frío en el exterior que me decido por seguirla. El aroma a pan recién horneado me afecta de tal manera como si me hubiesen pegado un codazo en la nariz. Ella me conduce hacia la sala y yo miro a mí alrededor, buscando a Annie y a su hijo.

–¿Y Annie? –pregunto, pero ella alza una ceja. –¿No se encuentra aquí? –Katniss sacude la cabeza.

Así que todo era un truco.

Miren a Annie. La pobre chica loca aún es bastante inteligente…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunta ella y puedo sentir el odio en sus ojos, del mismo modo que cuando abrió la puerta. Cruza sus brazos contra su pecho, y la verdad que no tengo idea de qué contestarle.

Ya sé que no tendría que decirle "Hey, Katniss. Vine aquí porque Annie me engañó y me dijo que quería venir aquí, pero por supuesto que ella se encuentra en la casa de Sae la Grasienta porque quiere que volvamos a ser amigos".

–Vine porque el Alcalde para charlar con el Alcalde acerca de los agentes de la paz y…

–Y simplemente viniste a visitarme y decirme "hola". –me interrumpe.

–Algo así… –digo, tratando de no sonreír ya que sigue luciendo enojada.

Con un movimiento me invita a sentarme en el sillón frente a ella. Tomo asiento y pasan unos segundos en los que ninguno dice nada.

Lo que me sirve para darme cuenta de que toda esta tranquilidad debe de ser por el hecho de que _él _no se encuentra en casa. lo que significa que, si llegamos a discutir, no podría oírnos.

–Nunca contestaste el teléfono. –dice con una especie de tono melancólico, como si de verdad le doliera.

–Yo… –esquivo sus ojos grises y acusantes. –Yo no sabía que decir.

Y es la verdad: cada vez que llamaba sólo lo hacía para escuchar su voz, no para otra cosa. Aunque en realidad fue Sae la que me impulsó y me dio la fuerza para hacer eso. Una vez me dijo que "no sabía si me había perdonado por completo por todo lo que había pasado, pero que ella había sido mi mejor amiga por lo que tendría que intentar de enmendar las cosas". De todos modos, no sabía qué decir cuando llamaba.

–Lo siento, Katniss. –digo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Trago saliva y continúo. –Lo siento por todo. Por eso vine aquí. Quiero tu… tu perdón. No creo que tengamos que volver a ser amigos ni nada por estilo, ya que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros y ya han quedado en el paso. Pero no quiero que sigas odiándome.

Froto mis manos con la misma incomodidad que el Alcalde Lux lo hacía, ya que ella no dice nada pero sigue concentrada en mí.

–Debería irme. Tal vez tu esposo te está esperando o algo por el estilo…

Me pongo de pie y camino unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada.

–No comprendes nada, ¿verdad? –ella susurra entre dientes mientras me detiene, tomándome de la muñeca. Yo me doy la vuelta. –Perdí todo, y fue por **tu** culpa.

–¿De veras? –río sarcásticamente. –¿Mi culpa? Gracias por culparme por todo.

Ya sé que me estoy comportando horriblemente, que no tendría que estar discutiendo… que tendría que ser amable con ella, pero no puedo. Sé que es mi culpa.

Perdí a mi familia. Perdí a mis amigos. La perdí a _ella_.

Katniss me mira y sus ojos se ven cristalizados.

–Noticia de último momento, Katniss Everdeen: perdí a mi familia justo antes de que mataras a Coin. –ella sacude su cabeza, negándolo. –Y fue mi culpa, ya que dejé que Rory hiciera los cursos de primeros auxilios con Prim.

Cuando la nombro, suelta mi muñeca y cierra sus ojos.

Sé que la estoy hiriendo, pero estoy dejando que todo salga a la luz. Todo lo que nunca antes había podido decir.

–Ideé las bombas, pero nunca planeé el uso que les dieron. Nunca pensé que iban a usarlas para eso, ¿vale? Todo fue idea de Coin ¡Y mi hermano también murió allí! – comienzo a alzar mi voz. –Lo siento, ¿vale?

Doy unos pasos, acercándome, pero ella retrocede hasta que choca contra una de las blancas paredes.

Estoy fuera de control.

–¡TRATÉ PERO NO PUDE! –le grito desde el fondo de mi garganta. –¡NO PUDE DETENERLOS!

En ese preciso momento, noto cómo las lágrimas caen y atraviesan sus mejillas. Ella se deja caer al piso, tras perder la fuerza de sus piernas. Tapa su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, tratando de esconderse de mí. Me acerco un poco a ella, pero su gimoteo me obliga a retroceder.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, tratando de no concentrarme en su llanto.

Su dolor, su sufrimiento, aún me sigue afectando como hace años atrás. Y ahora que yo soy la razón… muchísimo más.

Me pregunto qué nos ocurrió. No, mejor dicho… me pregunto qué me ocurrió a mí para convertirme en un ser tan hiriente.

Me siento a su lado.

–Lo… Lo siento. –le susurro, deslizando mi mano a lo largo de su espalda, tratando de confortarla. Me llama la atención que no me rechazara el gesto… –Sé que crees que no comprendo, tú misma lo dijiste. Pero yo entiendo porque… perdí todo ese día.

Ella aún sigue temblando y no me dirige la vista. Pero está bien: sé que está enojada y que soy la razón.

–Coin… los mató a todos. A cada uno de ellos. –lamo mis labios y trago saliva, ya que es difícil hablar sobre algo tan tabú de mi vida. –Luego que tomaran a Snow, me di cuenta de que ella no era alguien de confianza. En realidad, lo sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Yo hablé. Vale, discutí con ella. Dije muchas cosas que la enfurecieron, y ella los mató a todos frente a mí en el Distrito 13.

Su sollozo se detiene por un momento y ella alza su vista hacia mí.

–¿Qué? –dice, limpiando las lágrimas que aún siguen emanando sus ojos.

–Ella era la versión femenina de Snow… –trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar sus ojos rojos. –Los mató porque le dije que era una mentirosa, otra traidora como él. Le dije que la ibas a matar si sabías la verdad. Si sabías que ella había ordenado que lanzaran las bombas hacia… hacia Prim.

–Lo siento… –ella susurra, tras uno largo silencio. –Fue mi culpa… No le tendría que haber dicho a Prim de hacer ese curso o dejar que tu hermano hiciera eso… Tendría que haber hablado con ambos o hacer algo. Yo…

–No. –la interrumpo, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared. –Fue mi culpa. Aún sigue siendo mi culpa. Tú me culpas y yo sigo culpándome a mí mismo… Cada día de mi maldita vida. –me pongo de pie. –Prim también era como una hermana para mí, ¿sabes? Por algo hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance mientras estabas en los Juegos y la salvé en el bombardeo del 13… Sólo quería disculparme por todo.

Ella presiona sus rodillas contra su pecho y apoya su mentón sobre sus manos. Yo la contemplo por unos segundos.

–Yo… Yo no comprendo por qué no lloras. –dice ella. –Eres fuerte, Gale. Siempre lo has sido… Yo nunca lo fui. Durante la rebellion, traté de ser algo que no era. Fingí ser una líder, pero uno debe ser intrépido para serlo.

–No, estás equivocada. Siempre has sido una líder nata, ya que está en tu sangre. –le ofrezco una mano y ella la toma. La ayudo a levantarse y limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza. –Yo no digo que llorar sea malo… pero creo que hay cierto tipo de lágrimas que no tienen sentido. Creo que uno debe recordar las cosas buenas de una persona, recordar su esencia.

Sorpresivamente, ella rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y presiona su rostro contra mi pecho. Aún sigue siendo más pequeña que yo…

–Lo siento. No tendría que haberte tratado de ese modo. Tendría que haberte perdonado hace años porque yo… Te extraño, Gale.

La estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos y apoyo mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Cierro los ojos y pienso en el día de la Cosecha, siete años atrás, cuando estábamos en el Edificio de Justicia. Ella estaba asustada, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Ahora mismo, me siento tranquilo. Ya no siento la presencia de ese insoportable agujero vacío en mi pecho, como solía hacerlo todos los días. No estoy enojado, sino calmo cuando estoy a su alrededor.

Sentir su aroma particular es como una especie de tranquilizante, hasta que ella vuelve a abrir la boca.

–Peeta me pidió de tener un bebé. –me susurra, volviendo a sollozar. –Pero yo no me siento… Yo no quiero hacerlo.

¿Un b-bebé? ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?

Estoy a punto de decir algo, hasta que ella… ella me besa.

Toma mi rostro y presiona sus labios contra los míos. No es un beso dulce ni nada por el estilo. Es completamente diferente: ella está hambrienta y sus movimientos son rápidos, casi desesperados, como si estuviese saciando su hambre.

Pero está mal. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé… pero eso no me impide corresponderle.

Primero deslizo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sin antes no haber acariciado su mejilla con mi pulgar. Luego ella rodea mi cuello y posiciona una mano sobre mi nuca, atrayéndome aún más hacia ella.

Yo sigo el sabor de sus labios, como la primera vez en el Bosque… aunque unos segundos más tarde la culpa me obliga a empujarla, suavemente, para alejarla de mí.

–Debo irme. –le susurro al oído.

–¿Por qué? –me pregunta, aun tratando de renovar su aliento.

–Annie está esperando por mi en la Estación, y el tren llega a las seis.

Pero es una mentira. Es una excusa, ya que no puedo seguir besándola porque sé que está mal. Yo sé, en lo profundo, que ella ama a Peeta Mellar. Ella ama al chico que también perdió a toda su familia por mi culpa. Ella es todo lo que él tiene. Y ella es todo lo que yo tengo, sin contar a Annie, a su hijo y a Johanna (a quien no he visto en añares).

Debo dejarla ir. No quiero hacerlo pero… No soy lo mejor para ella, y nunca lo seré.

Katniss se merece algo mucho mejor que yo.

Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo que Peeta es mejor que yo. Bueno, en realidad sí lo estoy diciendo, teóricamente.

Sé que voy a lamentar hacer esto. Sé que lo haré, tarde o temprano, pero es lo mejor para ella.

La amo. Yo sé que sí. Y también sé que ella solía sentir lo mismo sobre mí, pero su amor por Peeta siempre ha sido mayor… Y no puedo pelear contra ese hecho.

Doy unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero ella vuelve a detenerme.

–Gale. Yo… –la escucho decir, mientras abro la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y cruza sus brazos. Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Habrá pensado lo mismo que yo? ¿Que no somos lo mejor para el otro? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que acaba de ocurrir?

–Adiós, Gale. –susurra, casi sollozando.

–Adiós… Catnip.

Cierro la puerta al salir.

Rápido y sencillo. Odio las despedidas, y tampoco quiero seguir lastimándola.

Tal vez tendría que haber tratado de conquistar su corazón nuevamente. Pero ella está demasiado confundida…

Tal vez debería llamarla… Algún día.

**FIN**


End file.
